<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for her by jujusanpo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099873">for her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujusanpo/pseuds/jujusanpo'>jujusanpo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the principle of the thing [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 14:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujusanpo/pseuds/jujusanpo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where tadashi does A Thing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the principle of the thing [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is technically part 8 because the last installment was kind of a filler. UGH it's gonna be all off from now on. :(((</p><p>i wrote this installment in my english class so sorry if there are mistakes! i'll go back later when i come home from school and fix anything</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m gonna ask her out tomorrow.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Is she ready to fully be accepted into this family?”</p><p>“I think so. I mean, she’s met all of you.”</p><p>By <em> all of you</em>, Tadashi means, of course, <em> all of them</em>. Every single one. Tsukishima, obviously, but also Kuroo and Bokuto and Akaashi and Kenma and, like, everyone. <em> All of them</em>.</p><p>“Impressive.”</p><p>“I know. She’s exceptional.”</p><p>“Gross. Don’t speak to me until you’ve calmed down over this whole thing.” </p><p>Kei drifts away from Tadashi, getting farther and farther away as he does now.</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>“Good luck.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>He’s gone.</p>
<hr/><p>Tadashi is ashamed to admit that he’s practised. He can’t go into this blind!</p><p>The attempts have been. Attempts. He has Attempted.</p><p>So he is, essentially, Going Into This Blind.</p>
<hr/><p>Yachi Hitoka is small. Like, actually small. She’s something like four foot eleven. She’s not even five feet tall! But she’s adorable, and anxious, and Tadashi is in love with her.</p><p>She works at a café, a barista, even though she can’t handle strangers very well. She tries. Regulars she seems fine with. She’s sweet, and adorable, and anxious, and Tadashi is in love with her.</p><p>She’s wickedly smart, and sweet, and adorable, and anxious, and Tadashi is in love with her.</p><p>She has the day off, given to her by the manager — <em>You’ve worked every day for, like, every year you’ve worked here. Also don’t you have a boyfriend? Go be with him! </em> — are apparently the exact words spoken from the manager and into Yachi’s ears.</p><p>They’d freaked out together over the whole boyfriend thing.</p><p>So Tadashi is going to ask her out today.</p>
<hr/><p>They’re walking in a park, Yachi’s hands wrapped around a coffee cup because it’s <em> too damn cold</em>.</p><p>“So,” Tadashi says. “Nice weather huh?”</p><p>Yachi laughs. It’s been nothing but cold cold cold, oh look a little bit of sun oh no it’s gone, <em> snow are you kidding me</em>, for the past week or so.</p><p>“It’s so nice! I feel like this is the best weather we’ve gotten all year.”</p><p>They laugh in regards to The Weather.</p><p>Tadashi takes a deep breath. <em> Now or never</em>.</p><p>“Yachiwillyougooutwithme.”</p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>Tadashi turns red. “I, um. Look. I. I really. Okay. Wow. I. Um. Will you go out with me?”</p><p>For a moment, Yachi looks stunned.</p><p>“I,” she says.</p><p>Tadashi has blown it.</p><p>“I,” she says again. “Okay. Sure.”</p>
<hr/><p>“So that was it?”</p><p>“That was it.”</p><p>“You guys are a thing now.”</p><p>“Well…no. We’re gonna go on a date.”</p><p>“Boo. Old-fashioned much?”</p><p>“Excuse you. Of course we <em> like </em> each other, but we’re going on one date before we decide.”</p><p>“Of course.” Kei nods.</p><p>“How are you and Kuroo?” It feels good to turn the tides on this.</p><p>“We’re fine.”</p><p>“Oh? Is that…sadness I hear?”</p><p>“Shut up. He’s just been like, distant. I guess. It’s like. It’s like that feeling you get right before you know something bad is going to happen. Like with.” Kei pauses. “Like with Akiteru. I knew it was going to happen even way before it happened. Now I think something bad will happen with Tetsurou, and I don’t want that.”</p><p>“Whoa. You actually really like him.”</p><p>“Is that a bad thing?”</p><p>“No Kei. I’m just saying, you’ve never put your feelings out like this before.”</p><p>“I’m trying new things.”</p><p>“The new things are helping I think. Hey, have you seen the photos from Kenma’s shoot?”</p><p>Kei groans, throws a chip at Tadashi. “Don’t remind me about that.”</p><p>“They came out really good!”<br/>
The glare Kei throws Tadashi’s way cracks him up. “You saw them?”</p><p>“I bet!”</p><p>“UGH TADASHI.”</p><p>Tadashi laughs. This is fine. They’re fine. Everything is fine, right here and right now.</p>
<hr/><p>Tadashi wakes up in a cold sweat. <em> Something bad is going to happen</em>.</p><p>He gets a text from Kei, opens it, the unpleasant brightness of the screen something that makes waking up Not Fun.</p><p><em> so today is the day</em>, the message says.</p><p>The day? The day for what?</p><p><em> huh</em>, he types back, Utterly Confused.</p><p>
  <em> I’m not playing this game with you lol. just don’t mess it up </em>
</p><p>Is it his first date with Yachi? That has to be it.</p><p>He checks the calendar on his phone.</p><p>That is not it.</p>
<hr/><p>They’re walking in a park, Yachi’s hands wrapped around a coffee cup because it’s <em> too damn cold</em>.</p><p>“Yachi,” Tadashi says, stops walking.</p><p>“Hmm?” She follows, looks up at Tadashi, and she really is tiny.</p><p>“I just. Wanted to ask. Um. Will you go out with me?”</p><p>He sees it before she says anything.</p><p>“That’s okay,” he says quickly, but it burns. It hurts. “It was impulsive.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it!”</p><p>They walk in silence for a bit more, until it really actually gets too cold. She says goodbye at her dorm building and he tries not to let his tears turn to ice.</p>
<hr/><p>Three days later, he gets a call.</p><p>“Hello?” he says into the phone.</p><p>“Tadashi?”</p><p>“Yachi?”</p><p>“Are you free right now?”</p>
<hr/><p>“SHE WANTS TO TALK TO ME.”</p><p>“Okay okay, calm down. It can’t be that bad, she already turned you down. Maybe she rethought her decision.”</p><p>“WHAT DO I DO.”</p><p>Kei laughs, but it’s not unkind. “First off, calm the fuck down. You’re way too over-the-edge.”</p><p>“WHAT IF—”</p><p>“Tadashi, this is actually unlike you. Like. I’ve never seen you like this. Okay. Take a deep breath. You’re overthinking something that doesn’t need to be overthought.”</p><p>“YOU’RE RIGHT.”</p><p>There’s a knock on his door.</p><p>“SHE JUST KNOCKED ON MY DOOR.”</p><p>“Okay, hang up and go answer it, and then tell me how everything went after okay?”</p><p>“OKAY.”</p>
<hr/><p>“May God bless his soul,” Kei says, mostly to God but also to Tetsurou, Bokuto, and Akaashi on the couch.</p><p>“Yes,” Tetsurou says solemnly, holds out his arms, cracks a grin. “C’mere.”</p><p>Kei hesitates for half a second before going into them.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“I—”</p><p>“I—”</p><p>They speak at the same time. Tadashi is Embarrassed.</p><p>“You go first,” he says.</p><p>“Okay. I. Um. I don’t think your question was impulsive, I think you thought it through a lot before you asked me, and so it was rude of me to dismiss it without a second thought. I.” She takes a deep breath. Tadashi can see it, can hear the shake in her voice. “I really like you, Tadashi. It was just. I don’t know why I didn’t say anything, before.”</p><p>“Oh,” Tadashi says like an idiot. “So…you rethought it?”</p><p>“Yes. I would like to go on that date with you, Tadashi.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Tadashi stares for a second before saying, again, like an embarrassing idiot, “Okay.”</p><p>Yachi smiles. “I totally heard you freaking out, by the way.”</p><p>Tadashi groans. “No you didn’t. You heard nothing.”</p><p>“I thought it was nice.”</p><p>“For you.”</p><p>Yachi laughs. “For me.”</p><p><em> For her</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>“You had a dream about me?”</p><p>“You’re missing the point.”</p><p>“Yes, you and Yachi are going on a date, I’m very happy for you. You dreamt about me?”</p><p>Tadashi swallows. “I. Had a dream. You asked me about Yachi, even though she’d said no. I asked you about Kuroo, and you said he’d. Been distant. You said you thought something bad would happen. You said it was like with Akiteru, when you knew before it happened.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah. So….”</p><p>“Tetsurou and I are fine.”</p><p>“Of course. I just. Maybe it was because I dreamt she’d said yes.”</p><p>“Creepy.”</p><p>“I know. So. How are you and Kuroo?”</p><p>Kei blushes. “We’re good, actually.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Tadashi laughs. “Have you gone on double dates yet with Akaashi and Bokuto?”</p><p>“They have been just as awful as you’d expect.”</p><p>“Well then. We should go on double dates.”</p><p>“Nobody would be able to match Tetsurou’s energy. It would be terrible.”</p><p>“We could try it.”</p><p>Kei shoots him A Look. “Your funeral.”</p>
<hr/><p>They go to the aquarium for their first date. Tadashi figures it’s harmless and cute, and it is both.</p><p>“Anything and everything for her,” Tanaka Ryunosuke had told him when he’d gone for help from (pretty much) the only other straight person in their friend group. “She’s your queen now.”</p><p>But then, Tanaka is dating a literal goddess, so.</p><p><em> Everything for her</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/tenjima">twitter</a>
</p><p>if ur confused, Never Fear</p><p>the dream starts at the first "they're walking in a park...." and ends at "everything is fine, right here and right now."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>